1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plowshare particularly for seeding and eventual manuring in soil in a continuous line.
2. Description of Related Art
In prior art different types of plowshares and apparatuses for seeding and eventual manuring in soil in a continuous line are known.
Those type of plowshares consist of:
means for the opening of furrows in the soil;
means for laying the seed in said furrow;
means for closing the furrow over the seed; and
eventual means for spreading the fertilizer along said furrow.
The present solutions adopt different devices, such as:
a plowshare for opening said furrow followed by the seed spreader and a tool for closing the furrow; and
a spreading tool which also acts as a plowshare by directly penetrating into the soil.
Closest solutions to the present apparatus are disclosed in German Patent Application No. DE-816.771, that suggests the use of plowshare with two equal and symmetrical opposite convergent wings with an apex having a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped plan, said wings being shaped like airplane wings having a xe2x80x9csubstantially Vxe2x80x9d shaped plan (b) and their ends are turned upwards in a helical shape (b1). In front of this plowshare is an upward cutter (d) followed by a swallow tail (a).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,277 discloses a bent wing sweep having a modified shape of the wing in respect to the above solution, not being provided with a separate heading soil cutter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,497 discloses a deep banding knife with rod attachment.
The prior art drawbacks substantially consist of that the seed taking root inconsistently.
In particular the first solution gives the best performances, nevertheless even this does not ensure the best taking root yield.
The reason for which all the existing solutions do not ensure a maximum taking root, substantially derives from that they are not able to ensure a suitable seed covering in the many operational conditions.
A purpose of the present invention is that of obviating the aforementioned drawbacks and ensuring that the seed falls on the already tilled and thus suitably covered soft soil.
The problem is solved as claimed by a seeding apparatus with plowshares, respectively opening-plowshares and seeding-plowshare, particularly for seeding in soil in a continuous line, said seeding-plowshare being of the type involving two equal and symmetrical opposite convergent wings with an apex. having a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped plan, wherein:
the frontal edge of said two wings lies on a substantially horizontal line, said wings being shaped like airplane wings having a xe2x80x9csubstantially Vxe2x80x9d shaped plan and;
their ends are turned upwards,
in order to allow that:
said plowshare may be pulled so as to penetrate at a certain depth into the soil;
said plowshare cuts the soil at said depth and to make it slide above said wings and
said flaps, force said soil to pour back in the obtained furrow covering it; wherein:
at least one seed distribution device in the free area of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped inside apex is provided after the rear apex of said seeding-plowshare;
the rear edge of said wings is substantially higher than the front edge; and
it includes before the front apex of each said plowshare at least an opening-plowshare for the furrow opening or soil breaking (1). substantially at a depth greater than the front edge of said seeding-plowshare.
Thus the advantage of sowing the seed in a tilled soil both over and under the seed with a more certain germination is obtained.
Advantageously the front edge of said wings (311) lays on a substantially horizontal line, so that a soil layer having a suitable thickness may be easily removed.
Advantageously, the rear edge of said wings is substantially. higher than the front edge, and is substantially horizontal or slightly tilted outwards and downwards. Thus a better efficacy in soil mixing and seed covering is obtained. Advantageously, said flaps tighten backwards tending to slightly heap the removed soil layer which falls back on the same furrow.